Music Drabbles
by AllyKat
Summary: Short pieces written to random songs.
1. Drown

Author's Notes: A while back I did a meme. The rules were

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

So I did. And here they are.

**Drown – Three Days Grace**

Demyx didn't need anyone to help him. Sure, he played the fool. But he was really much smarter than everyone realized. He knew when there was danger around. He knew when to stay and fight and when to run away. He didn't need anyone's help.

But Demyx also liked to take chances. He would push the limits. Like when he teased Saix or Xaldin or Vexen. He liked seeing them struggle to not turn on him. He liked being that close to death. Well, another death at least.

Demyx was most at home in the water, of course. He liked to sit on the bottom and look up through the water at the distorted reflections. He knew he was perfectly safe there. The water would never hurt him. But he still stayed there, holding his breath, feeling his lungs burn, until the water itself tried to push him up. He fought it. Dug his hands into the sand, the seaweed, whatever he could, and held on. He didn't need anyone to save him. He could keep himself from drowning.


	2. So Sick

**So Sick - Ne-Yo**

Demyx was playing that song again. Axel wasn't sure if the other Nobody was doing it on purpose, but it seemed the musician was always playing that stupid love song. What did he know about love anyway? What did any of them know about love?

Axel swung his chakrum and watched as fire blazed around the small room. It danced around him and, if he looked hard enough, he could see images of Roxas. He looked away.

Demyx started a new song, a distant melody from the other side of the room. Another love song. Axel scowled and threw his chakrums down. "Stupid love songs." He muttered. He turned away and left the room.

Sliding down the wall outside, Axel let his head rest on his knees. He knew he didn't have emotions. It was impossible to actually be sad that Roxas was gone. But there was still that damn ache where his heart used to be. He felt it every time Demyx played, the music bringing up memories of times spent with Roxas. It hurt him more than should be possible.

Axel lifted his head and listened to the music.


	3. The Middle

**The Middle - Jimmy Eat World**

Sora always made sure to include Riku. After everything they had been through, it wasn't hard. But Riku had been in the Darkness a long time. It had changed him. People looked at him differently. People stared and whispered and gave him odd looks. They would call Sora or Kairi over to talk and play, but would forget Riku. Sora would be asked to show off his new fighting skills, Kairi would be called on for advice, but Riku was left behind.

Riku said he didn't mind. That was just the way things were. Sora knew he was lying. Riku had gotten disturbingly good at lying. They all had.

So instead Sora would pull Riku along when he was called. He would force people to acknowledge the other boy. To include him. And if they said anything about it, they said it in hushed whispers behind closed doors.


	4. Glory

**Glory - These Silhouettes**

Roxas had been content with living in Sora. Okay, not content, but he could deal. Sora was as good an Other as he could ask for. Never pushing him away, never forcing him out. Sora was just happy to let Roxas do what he wanted in their mind. He let Roxas take over at times, just to sit in the sand and stare out at the ocean. And so Roxas was okay.

But as time wore on, he started to feel more and more trapped. Sora was nice, but Roxas couldn't do anything without his Other. He was always with him. He couldn't escape. Sure, he was allowed to have control, but that was the very problem. He was _allowed_. It wasn't something that he was guaranteed. If there were others around who didn't know about him, he was stuck. No, Roxas wanted his own life. He wanted to live out his own hopes and dreams. Not be stuck with Sora's. Roxas knew he wouldn't have felt this way when he was just a Nobody.

Sometimes being whole just wasn't worth it.


	5. Scared

**Scared - A1**

Riku often lay awake at night, sandwiched between Kairi and Sora. They forced him to sleep there. Otherwise he would stay up all night, sitting against the bed, keeping watch. Instead he lay awake turning his head from one to the other. He didn't trust them to not disappear on him.

After living without them, fighting Heartless and Nobodies, the only thing that made Riku shiver in fear was losing Sora and Kairi. He wasn't sure what he'd do if they ever left him. They were the only things keeping him in the light. They were always with him now, standing on either side. They let their hands brush his, or bumped hips and elbows, just to let him know they were there. At night Kairi wrapped her arm around his waist and Sora draped his over Riku's chest. They held him down so that he knew they were with him. That he wouldn't have to keep guard. That they would never leave him.


	6. Shut Up and Drive

**Shut up and Drive - Rhianna**

Sora and Riku were fighting about who got to drive the gummi ship again. Kairi just sighed and leaned back in her seat. Once those two started they wouldn't stop until one was pinned to the floor crying uncle.

Kairi rolled her eyes as Sora responded to a sharp poke with an elbow jab. At this rate they'd never leave. Sighing again she pulled herself to her feet, ducked around the arguing boys and settled herself in the pilot's seat. She flicked a switch, pressed a button, pulled a lever, and the ship smoothly rose into the air. She was halfway to Disney Castle before the boys finally noticed that they weren't on Destiny Islands anymore. At their stunned looks, Kairi just sighed. Boys could be so silly.


	7. Desert Rose

**Desert Rose - Sting**

"Why did the Superior send _me_ here?" Demyx flung his hands in the air in frustration. "The desert is no place for someone like me."

"Yes, yes. Poor baby." Axel turned his face towards the sun and smiled. "I think it's perfect."

Demyx wrinkled his nose. "You would. This sort of heat is right up your alley. Can't we find a, what's it called? Oasis?"

Axel spread his arms wide. "Look around. Nothing but sand for miles. You're not going to find any trees or water anywhere around here."

Demyx frowned. "Just watch me." He closed his eyes and summoned his sitar. He strummed a few notes, letting the music flow from his fingers. Clouds gathered overhead as he played faster and faster. Thunder rumbled and Axel looked around for cover. A fork of lightning flashed and the redhead pulled up his hood. The first drop of rain fell onto the black leather. More and more fell until a storm raged around him. He watched as Demyx played, eyes closed, calm in the middle of the tempest. Around them, flowers bloomed, soaking up a rain that would never come again.


	8. Apologize

**Apologize - One Republic**

Demyx swung his sitar, aiming for the Keyblade master. The younger boy nimbly dove out of the way. Demyx backed up and sent a group of water clones after him. He watched as the boy rushed to destroy them all. He really didn't fight like Roxas at all.

Demyx hadn't been all that close to the youngest member of the Organization. They only had the occasional mission together and the other Nobody wasn't really the sort to socialize. Still, they didn't hate each other. They watched each other's backs when fighting. They didn't let the other get hurt. And, once, Roxas had even sat and listened while Demyx played. It wasn't much, but in the Organization it was as close to friendship as they could get.

And now Roxas had betrayed them. And for that he would die.


	9. Second Chance

**Second Chance - Faber Drive**

Kairi heard what they whispered about her. She knew what they wrote on the bathroom walls. The rumours that floated around. Not just at school, but the entire island. What was she doing with _him?_ Sora they could see. He was such a nice boy. He always had been. But Riku? He was too...they always trailed off here, the adjectives left unsaid. Too distant. Too sad. Too quiet. Too everything. But even though he was too everything, he still wasn't enough for her. So they said.

Kairi ignored them. Let them talk. Let them wonder why she loved him. It didn't matter. Riku might not think he deserved a second chance and the rest of the island might unconsciously agree with him, but Kairi didn't. He deserved a second chance, and a third, and a fourth. However many it took until he realized that he deserved love too.


	10. Your Love Is A Lie

**Your love is a lie - Simple Plan**

Roxas kept his head down as he walked away in the rain. _No one would miss me._ That's what he had said. He hadn't missed Axel's quiet "I would" but it didn't matter. They were Nobodies. They didn't have emotions. Whatever Axel thought he felt was just a lie. A memory. Nothing more. Those feelings of 'love' or 'caring' weren't real. They were just something left over from when they had hearts. Something that they couldn't really be feeling. So it didn't matter if he left. It couldn't hurt either of them if it wasn't real.

So why did it hurt so much to walk away?


End file.
